Kathrin's Class
by Beybladefan1015
Summary: Kathrin is teaching some students how dangerous bragging can be. Especially when you are going to some specific bladers!
1. Gan Gan Galaxy

"My name is Kathrin and I will be showing people how dangerous it can be to go bragging about your beyblade around these parts! I will be bragging about my Poison Libra!"

She was with a group in a studio of about a hundred people. There were security cameras all over this place, so her crowd could watch her. They were all currently in Australia were several famous bladers happened to be for vacation. Kathrin was the daughter of someone who owned Australia so this was all pretty much her property. She ran out to start her mission. First was team Gangan Galaxy. She quickly started walking to find Tsubasa. Who knows what his reaction to all this will be. She found his house here and knocked. He opened the door and saw her.

"Hello, I'm Kathrin, Currently known as Australia's #1 blader. I wanted to see if you had any interest in-"

"You're on! And if I win, DON'T BRAG!"

"Okay, okay.."

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go eagle, Diving Crush"

"Libra, Toxic Pit!"

Then, a sand pit similar to Yu's but purple appeared on the ground. Eagle was barraging Libra, Taking small damage from the poison.

After a while it was a Tie. Libra had taken to much damage, and Eagle took to much poison.

But Eagle had so much sand in it, it was possible that it won't ever spin again.

Tsubasa growled and his dark side came out.

It said, "Why you… Thanks a lot, I may never fight again! Tsubasa can barely battle ever, and me, likely never! You'll pay someday!"

Kathrin grabbed Libra and ran for her Life.

Thank Heavens she still had one. She might not later when she gets to Masamune and Ginga. She didn't want to do this.

But she had to. For her students.

Next was Yu Tendo. This might go smoothly, because she had a whole list of insults. Just for Yu.

Oh, who was she kidding, no way!

Well, this was gonna be a nice day!

Kathrin rushed to Yu's house (Yup somehow his own) and knocked. When Yu answered the door, all she had to do was hold up her bey. He immediately said,

"Oh its on!"

They launched quickly and battled sand traps. Poison Libra won, because Flame Libra's Sand trap seemed to have no affect. Kathrin sighed. "Get a Poison Libra, the try again Little boy."

Yu shouted, "I'm not a little boy, understand!"

"Nope, not at all," Kathrin replied.

So now it was Masamune's turn. Nobody could Predict this.

She knocked on his door and he opened it.

He said, "You beat Yu and Tsubasa, This is were the winning streak ends for you!"

They went to the backyard were a beystadium was. They launched, but Masamune was distracted by a won and Masamune sighed. She walked to the beach were Ginga was waiting.

He needed no explanation, because he instantly launched Pegasus. They battled for a while, and eventually, Kathrin won. She ran to her studio to take questions from her students.

Did you like it? You can leave a review and include who she should battle in future chapters. I will either do a team or 4 characters. I do not own metal fight beyblade. Sadly.


	2. Wang Hu Jhong

Kathrin sighed. She had so much to do. Today, she got to do team Wang hu jhong. She was not in the mood. Today was going to be just great.

Kathrin lazily walked up to Chi-yun's door and knocked. He cracked the door open, and launched his bey. She got a small scratch on her foot, but nothing more. She launched Poison Libra and Laserta was knocked nearly of balance. It raced towards Libra, and it took little damage. She facepalmed as Laserta fell. She caught Libra and smirked.

A little later, she stopped by Chau Xin's house she knocked. No answer. She tried opening the door. Locked. She gritted her teeth. She _had _to do everyone. Absolutely everyone must be battled. She launched her bey through the door to knock it down. Inside was, No Chau Xin, but, a sticky note that said:

_Do __not __bother me!_

_~Chau Xin_

She rolled her eyes. Apparently, she had to skip this guy.

At Mei-Mei's house, her bey was already spinning. Kathrin smiled.

"Mei-Mei… Want to battle?"

"Sure! Of course I will!"

This person was actually strong. It took a while to beat her, but it eventually happened. Aquario stopped spinning. Kathrin ran to Da Xiang's house. She couldn't wait to see what battling him was like. Of course, winning is something, but, meeting him is another. She took a deep breath before knocking. Then, she heard footsteps. He opened his door and said, " Are you just a visitor, or do you think you can beat me?"

"…Both…I guess…"

"Do you want to battle now?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"What are we waiting for?"

"3-"

"2-"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go! Zurafa!"

"Poison Libra, special move, Poison Steam!"

Then, a purple steam came from Libra. It felt like wind, and looked like steam, but either way, Zurafa seemed to make Libra spin faster. Then eventually, Libra did win. Kathrin smiled.

"At least you were hard."

"Yes. You too."

Kathrin went back to the studio to explain to her students what she would do next.


End file.
